Handcuffed
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Drunken Mamori arrest Hiruma... HiruMamo Last Chapter: Hiruma and Mamori, exchanging text message
1. Chapter 1

Fucking Handcuff

By. Jillian Leonhart

Jill: I own Eyeshield 21!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiruma: (kick the door to Jill's room open) YA—HA!

Jill: (wide eyed as dark aura filled her tiny room) What the Hell?!!! What are you doing here!!?? You're just fictional character!!!! There's no way you can be here!!!

Hiruma: Shut the fuck up! And do the fucking disclaimer!! There's no fucking way you own Eyeshield 21 (smirked then shoots Jill with machine gun) DRRRRRRTTTT!!!!

Jill: (dies)

Hiruma: Oh shit… She dies… Like hell I care. Oi fucking manager!! Do the fucking disclaimer!!

Mamori: (came inside and saw Jill covered in blood in front of computer) O my God!! Jill-san!! Hiruma-kun!! What have you done??!!

Hiruma: Nothing. Just do the fucking disclaimer now!!!

Mamori: (sigh) Sumimasen, mina-san. Jillian doesn't own Eyeshield just has some of the mangas.

Jill: (comes back to life) I own Eyeshield 21!!!!!

Hiruma: (shoots her back to death) Kekekekeke!!!!

* * *

"Hey, Fucking Manager! Go fucking home! It's fucking late and the party's over." Hiruma approached the slumping manager on the roulette table. Her face was buried on her folded arm on the table. She snapped her head up at Hiruma's snarl and found the quarterback was already in front of her. Looking down at her with an annoyed look.

An idiotic grin plastered on her face before Mamori swiftly grabbed Hiruma's wrist and pulled him down beside her.

Couldn't react by the sudden action, Hiruma let himself being pulled down to sat beside her. 'Something's fucking wrong.' He concludes.

"Oi!! What's that fucking for?!!" he jerked his wrist from Mamori's grasp and was ready to wash her with his colorful language, but Mamori quickly catch his lips and blocked every curse he'd be throwing at her, with her lips.

WHIIIIIRRRR!!!!!!!

Every gear inside Hiruma's brain started spinning like crazy, whistling, cracking, before busted up and completely stopped working. The felt of her smooth lips caressing his rough one, switched on his teenage hormone, and commanded him to kiss back. Cut off every logical sense in his brain, that made him didn't bother to wonder what had gotten into the Manager to act this aggressive.

She laced her delicate hand on his spiky bleach-blonde hair. The massage she gave to his scalp made his eyelids grew heavy. He stalked his arms around her slim waist and pressed her body against him. Their body heat up and sweat was beginning to form on both flushed face. His sharp canines grazed the corner of her lips and he could taste the metallic of blood. She opened her mouth to moan, and his tongue automatically darted inside. He swallowed her moan and could feel it vibrates inside his throat.

"Ngh…" he grunted. He ran his tongue inside her mouth. Savoring the faint sweet of creampuff and the strong taste of alcohol.

'Did she drank the sake?' he toughs. CKLIK! He heard the sound of clicking metal but ignored it and continues making a circular motion against her back with his right hand. Causing another moan to come from Mamori's mouth. He couldn't control his body. It's going on its own will. Desperate for more contact. More skin. More… More… More… He wanted her… Hiruma didn't like the look of the things. He didn't like being not in control and didn't know what's going to happen next. It felt so wrong. But, why did it felt so good??

Weird sound of protest coming from deep within his chest as Mamori pulled back and grinned at him like an idiot. Mamori Anezaki then declared with thick drunken brawl," Youichi Hiruma, you are (hiccup) under arrest for (hiccup) stealing my heart without (hiccup) permission… (hiccup)!!!"CKLIK! Another metal clicking sound ended her declaration. Hiruma raised an eyebrow and searched for the source of the annoying clicking sound, which was a pair of handcuff that had already encircled on his and her wrist.

"Where the hell did you get that fucking handcuff, Fucking Manager?!!"

"That's… a (hiccup) se…cret… (hiccup)…"

'She's fucking drunk…' he knew something was wrong… "Quit your joking around Fucking Manager! You're fucking drunk. Now, give me the fucking key!" he stretched his left hand that was not handcuffed, demanding the key which was dangling on Mamori's fingers.

Mamori shakes her head, "Nu-uh!!! I said that (hiccup) you are under arrest!!! (hiccup). I won't let (hiccup) let you go be (hiccup) fore you give back my (hiccup) heart!!!"

"Whatever, Fucking manager. Just, give me the fucking key!!" he lunged for the key, but Mamori was quick on her reflect, drunken or not. She quickly jerked the key backward. Sending her lied flat on her back, with Hiruma stumbled on top of her. They stared at each other. Mamori with drunken grin, Hiruma with annoyed look.

As a plan formed inside her drunken mind, her grin widened. Swiftly, Mamori slipped the key inside her bra. Leaving Hiruma with a rare gawked expression.

"FUCKING MANAGER!!!" he screamed in frustration, not be able to do anything. Sure, he's twisted. But he's not that twisted, to rip a drunken girl's clothes apart, inside an empty clubhouse, in the middle of the night. On the other hand, Mamori just kept grinning. She pushed him from atop of her and, this time, it's her turn to pin him down. Her half lidded eyes stared straight at his annoyed aquamarine.

"(hiccup) Now… give (hiccup) my heart (hiccup) back…" then, she collapsed on top of him.

"Fucking shit!!!" he cursed out loud.

The end (may be)

* * *

A/N: Review please… And, tell me who I made OOC this time. And, should I continue or just make it a one-shot like this?? Please tell me the grammatical errors… thank you for reading my fic… (bow)...


	2. Chapter 2

Fucking Handcuff

By. Jillian Leonhart

It's 2 AM and Jill's giggling like a maniac in front of her comp.

Jill: I own eyesh (paused as she felt something's wrong)

BRAK!!! The door to Jill's hut blew open. Mamori step out from the smoke with an evil look on her face.

Jill: *gasp* How did you do that Mamori-san???!!! O_o

Mamori: It is not important (step closer to the cowering-Jill)

Jill: Wh…Why are you here… Ma… Mamori-san??

Mamori: You were trying to claim Eyeshield 21 weren't you?? (raised and eyebrow, evil smirk)

Jill: 'Hiruma-san has really rubbed up on her' N… No, Mamori-san…

Mamori: Well, then I though you forget to type the 'DO NOT' part…

Jill: (glance at the comp screen, then back at scary-Mamori) I… I… I believe so, Mamori-san… No worries. I… I'll quickly fix it… (type with trembling fingers)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21… (faint of heart attack)

Mamori: (in front of a Death Note) "KYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Chapter 2

A/N: It's should be some kind of a revenge chapter for Mamori since she's teasing Hiruma a lot in the last chapter (and in almost all of my ES21 fics. Nyehehehe…). Just consider it as filler while I try to pull something out for the next chapter. Nyehehe… Enjoy!!!

***

Mamori cracked her eyes open and groaned as her head throbbing. Her blurry visions only caught up white and blue. She lifted her right hand to rub her eyes.

"Where am I…??" she muttered

"Finally awake, fucking Manager…" a raspy voice could be heard from somewhere above her. 'Fucking manager??' she though

"Hiruma-kun?" she felt her body keep swaying back and fort. Her feet were not touching the ground. As if she's floating towards somewhere she didn't know. She tried to glance over her surrounding. The walls were moving. She's moving. She's being carried bridal style by HIRUMA!!!!

"Hiruma-kun!!! Put me down! I can walk!!!" she jerked up and pounding his chest with both hands. CRINK! Mamori felt a tug on her left wrist and was surprised to see a handcuff encircled on her wrist. "What?!" Hiruma put her down as Mamori kept staring at the thing clung onto her left wrist.

"What, fucking Manager? You're the one who put that fucking thing on." He said, while smirking.

"Wha… What?? Me??"

"Yeah… You said you arrest me…" somehow his voice had become low, dangerous, and husky. And Mamori wonders, was her vision playing tricks on her or his face's really getting closer and closer…

"M… Me?? A… Arrest you??" she stuttered. She stepped back and he stepped closer.

"Uh-huh." He put on that charming boyish smirk that seems to be hypnotizing her. She couldn't step back anymore as her back hit a brick wall that seems to appear from out of nowhere. Her left wrist tugged as he raised his hand and trapped her with his arms. She realized that the handcuffs were attached to his right wrist.

His lips were hovering above hers. She could felt his peppermint-hot breathe against her sweaty cheeks. "Now… I'm your fucking prisoner…" he whispered in a husky voice that sent shiver down her spine.

BOOM!

Mamori Anezaki's head exploded as he closed the gap between their lips and crushed his lips over hers. His lips were hot, rough, moving slowly against hers. Sending jolts all over her body. Her knee grew weak but he firmly holds her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his well built chest against her. He bent his head down and deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes. Her lips were melting onto him. Mamori felt another annoying tug at her left wrist as He brought his hands up to cup her flushed cheeks. Mamori decided to lace her left hand to his right hand, to avoid anymore tugs.

Hiruma decided that it's time to step on to the next level. He parted his lips and grazed his extra long canines on her lower lip. The sensation was so intoxicating and she found her self biting back something she didn't know what, from bursting out from her throat. She failed. Some weird sounds coming out from her parted lips. He takes the chance to stalk his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue colliding with hers. Fighting for domination. He wins of course. She didn't mind thought, as her mind had already stopped working from the moment he touched her. His tongue was hot too. It rubbed the roof of her mouth, she felt like he's sucking all the life out off her. But it felt so good.

She ran her right hand (since the left hand was lacing on to his) up to his bleach-blond hair. It's soft… She twirled it between her fingers before tugged on it gently. She could feel his chest vibrated against her as he grunted and explore her mouth further.

He leaves her mouth and began trailing down wet kisses to her neck. Brushing his lips lightly at the base of her neck. He breathes on her neck and sucking it. 'I wonder if he's actually a vampire…' Mamori thought as she felt his canines grazing her flawless neck

"Ngh… Hiruma-kun…" she moaned, and she could feel his smirk against her neck. She digs her nails on his scalp and pressed his lips more against her neck. Wanting to just melting into him.

"Ah… Mmmhh… Hi… Hiruma-kun…!!"

"ake up!!! Fucking Manager!!!" she blinked.

"Huh??" she stare wide eyed at Hiruma, now fully awake.

"Never thought you're such a lazy ass. It's morning fucking manager."

"What??" she jerked up from the bed and found herself in some kind of hotel room with various fire arms scattered on the floor, a box full of cell phone sat on a table near the balcony, and a devil typing on his laptop, blowing blue gum, sat cross legged on the bed, beside her. Her brain humming softly, while processing the information she just got.

"By the way, fucking manager, stop moaning my name in your sleep. It's fucking annoying." He said absentmindedly while still had his eyes on the laptop.

'Moaning in my… SLEEP!!!!???? Then that was just a dream?? And I'm moaning HIS NAME!!!!????'

BOOM!

Once again, Mamori Anezaki's head exploded.

"Oh God!" she muttered before she feel unconscious.

"Oi! Fucking Manager!!!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Nyehehehe… I never knew I can write something like this… Tell me what you think please… As I said before, it's just filler. And there's not much story in this. But please tell me what do you think I should change, or improve, or delete or something… And please tell me if there are any grammatical errors… Thank you very much… (bow). Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Fucking Handcuff

By. Jillian Leonhart

Jill: I own Eye… Oh, second thought. Last time I try to own ES21, Mamori-san writes my name in a Death Note!!! Thank goodness she writes my pen name…

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21… just bought the manga vol. 21 yesterday!!! Woohooo!!! Hail Devil Pass!!! Catch MAX!!!!

Hiruma: (shoots Jill in the head) Stop fooling 'round, fucking author!!!

Jill: (dies)

A/N: Why am I always end up dying!!!! T_T

Chapter 3

TUG!

"Hmmm… Five more minutes…" Mamori mumbled and rolling to her side.

TUG!

"… Mmmm… Yeah… Some chocolate syrup would be nice…" a smile plastered on her face, still slumbering.

"Stop mumbling, fucking Manager!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a horribly familiar voice. Mamori jerked up from her comfy bed. She wasn't in her room!!! Mamori panicked and swept her gaze over the simple hotel room she was in. Various firearms pilled up in a corner near the exit door, boxes full of cell phone on a table near the balcony, a little ordinary kitchen beside the bathroom door, a devil sat cross-legged beside her on the queen sized bed… Wait, WHAT!!!!

She put her gaze back on the quarterback. Hiruma stared back at her with a scowl. 'Oh no… This can't be true…' Mamori's brain couldn't take it anymore… she almost fall back to unconsciousness when Hiruma snarled at her, "Don't you fucking dare, dozing off _again_, or I'll make sure you'll never wake up any more!!!" He turned his gaze, back at his laptop in front of him. Mamori blinked.

"Now, that you're finally awake, 'sleeping beauty'" sarcasm dripped from his tone of voice, "put this fucking thing off!" he lifted up his right wrist and Mamori's eyes widened in horror when her left wrist jerked up and she could see the handcuff encircling her and his wrist.

'Me…and… Hiruma… handcuffed…'her mind was so busy trying to absorb the simple fact that she forget to close her mouth.

"What the hell are you waiting for, fucking manager??!!! Get this fucking thing off!!"

"B… But… I thought the handcuff was just a dream!!!" she began frustrated. Unable to accept the fact in front of her.

"A fucking dream??!! So, all that moaning was about me being handcuffed to you, eh??" Hiruma put on his evil smirk as he scribbled something on his devil's handbook which is somehow has already in his long fingered hand.

"Hiruma-kun!!!" she tried to get the damn book, but Hiruma swiftly put it back on his pocket.

"Just shut up, and get this fucking handcuff off, fucking manager!! We're missing morning practice!!" he growled and threw her an annoyed look.

"Morning practice?? What time is it??!"

"7.30!! Now don't make the matter worse!!! Make it quick!" he tugged the handcuffs. The chain was approximately 15 cm. unfortunately, that's not enough to keep them in a comfortable distance.

"7.30!!! My mom!!! I haven't called my mom!! Oh, god… She must be very upset!!!" Mamori scrambled looking for her bag, for her cell phone. But the handcuff prevented her to do so.

"No need to call her. I already did." Hiruma said calmly.

"What?! What did you tell her?!!"

"It's not important… Stop being stupid and unlock it already!!" he yanked the handcuff.

"Look! It's not that I'm happy to be handcuffed to a devil like you!!"

"Tch! Look who's talking! You're the one who put this on, fucking manager!!"

"No, I'm not!! And stop calling me that!"

"Yes, you are! And I'll call you whatever I want FUCKING manager!"

"Ugh…! You're so horribly irritating!" Mamori raked her hair in frustration.

"Thank you. I'm flattered…Now, stop the fucking rambling! I almost thought you liked the idea of having me handcuffed to you…"

"I am not!!"

"Well, then what stopping you from unlocked it!!??"

"What make you think I can put this damn thing off??!!" Ooops… Mamori cursed… Don't blame her!! It's because this obnoxious quarterback was getting to her nerve!!

"Because you have the fucking key!!!"

"I do??"

BLAM! A vein popped in Hiruma's fore head as he shots at the ceiling, "YES YOU FUCKING ARE!!!"

"Really??"

Hiruma tried to hold himself from shooting Mamori in the head. He sure didn't want to be a murder suspect of a High school girl in an apartment. He let out a heavy sigh and turned back to his laptop.

"Stop fooling around fucking manager… I had enough with you moaning and mumbling all night." He said with a scowl on his face.

"But… I really don't have a clue, Hiruma-kun… Where's the key??" Mamori began feeling rather guilty seeing the tired look on the amefuto captain's face.

"It's inside your fucking bra…" he said without looking at her.

Mamori blinked, "What?"

"You hear me…"

She glanced down at her chest and blushing. Mamori felt no need to throw anymore question as its most likely would embarrass her more and pissed Hiruma more. So swiftly she turned her back on Hiruma, and began searching inside her bra for any metal object, with her right hand of course…

"Do not peek!!" she warned him, still had her back on him.

"Tch! Like hell there's something to peek…"

'Oh my God! This is so embarrassing!!! I have to dig around my own bra in the presence of HIM!!!! Why HIM??!!! And the damn key is not here!!!'

"Hiruma-kun… You sure you haven't taken the key??"

"I'm not a psychotic maniac… fucking , I'm evil, but not that way…"

"Then why the hell, there's no key in side my bra!!???" she shouted, and he covered her mouth with his palm.

"Not so fucking loud!!!"

"But the key isn't here!!!" she pointed at her chest. Her voice was frustrated. Frustrated by this nonsense situation…

"Are you sure??" Hiruma asked her again. Trying to calm her… and him…

"Yes I Am!!!!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!!! You slipped the fucking key inside, fucking manager!"

"But it's not here now!!!" tears began filling her eyes. She can't think, the pressure and all the shouting between them made her wanted to scream. She covered her face with her hand. Trying to hide the tears. Hiruma glanced down at her. He let out a sigh and listens to her sob in silent. Waiting for her to calm down, while taking the chance to calm himself…

A few minutes latter, the weeping stopped. Mamori still buried her face on her hands.

"Done?" Hiruma simply asked. Mamori lifted up her face. Her eyes were red and puffed. A trail of tears streaked down her flushed cheeks. But she nodded and whipped her face from any tears.

"Now, what do we do?" Mamori asked in a still shaky voice.

"We're gonna check the clubhouse. There's a big chance the key fall out when I carry you." He stated as he standing up from the bed. Mamori followed him and stood beside him, heads down looking on her feet. Hiruma cast a side way glance at her.

"Tch… we need some cleaning up first, fucking manager." He straddled to the bathroom, and Mamori dragged inside by the handcuff…

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wahahahahaha!!! Finally I can put this up!!! Sorry if I write Hiruma and Mamori a little (or a lot) OOC… And sorry for the grammatical errors… Feel free to point out my mistakes!!! Thank you very much for reading my fic!!! Review please… Till Next Chapter!!! Ah… It's 3 in the morning already?? (fainted)


	4. Chapter 4

Fucking Handcuff

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: You know what?! *whisper* I don't own Eyeshield 21*whisper*

Chapter 4

Hiruma and Mamori stood side by side staring at the single shower room, then at the handcuff on both wrists, than at each other. They went silent for a minute, and Hiruma broke the silent, "Let's just wash our face…" he said while straddling to the wash tube. "Agreed." Mamori followed right behind Hiruma.

At the wash tube, Hiruma began brushing his teeth in silent. Mamori just stood beside him and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her left wrist jerked once in a while as Hiruma brushed his tooth.

"Hiruma-kun, where are we?" this question actually had been nagging on her mind. But because of the previous chaotic situation, she didn't have the time to ask. Now, that everything looks calm enough, she asked the blonde devil.

"My place…" he answered with foaming mouth.

"You life here… alone?"

"Hnn…"

"What about you're parents??"

"They're in jail."

"Really?"

"No…" he spat the foam from his mouth and looked at her. He shoved a toothbrush on her mouth. She startled. "It's not your fucking business, fucking manager. Just clean up so we could get to school when no one's in the club house…" he washed his face, while she brushed her teeth in silent.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"What, fucking manager?!" he grunted with annoyed voice.

"Is this your tooth brush??"

***

They got out from the lift, and walked side by side trough the apartment lobby. Hiruma shoved both his hand deep in his pocket while popping a gum along the way. But Mamori find it really hard to not bumping her hand into his tight as they walking down the streets. The handcuff really annoyed her. Plus, every step they take, the handcuff would jerk Mamori's wrist, and it hurts. She winced as the handcuff jerked again. Hiruma noticed this, "Tch!" he made a sound before pull out his right hand and hold Mamori's left hand.

"It's easier this way…" he stated before Mamori could say anything. True... The handcuff didn't hurt her anymore as their hands entwined together. Truth to be told, it's the first time for Mamori to be hold by a man, other than her father.

Hiruma's arm was larger than she imagine. It's rough because of many pass he did and all the firearms handling. It's warm and Mamori somehow felt safe and comfortable with him holding her hand.

Mamori unconsciously tightened her grip. She was surprised when his only reaction was just an amused look and they continue walking down the streets like a couple. Mamori blushed at the thought.

***

They got to the train station and quickly got in the train that headed for Deimon station. Althought the rush hour was over, the train was still full of people. Hiruma and Mamori managed to get inside before the train departed.

Inside, the train was very full, and Hiruma couldn't move even an inch to pull out one of his firearm. Mamori's shoulder keep bumping into Hiruma's as the train swayed. They're still holding hand. Hiruma felt that Mamori's grip suddenly tightened. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was somehow frightened and keeps looking down. Eyes shut tightly.

Then, Hiruma saw it. The old geezer's hand was groping Mamori's butt. Mamori was surprised when the warmth from his hand was gone. Then, she heard Hiruma whispered in a low, dangerous, and intimidating tone to the Old geezer who had grope on her, "Fucking Old Geezer… If you still wanna life… Better watch where you put your fucking hands on…" she saw Hiruma gripped the old geezer's hand, and she swore she heard a sickening crack! Despite the evil grin he wore on his face, she could she anger deep within his eyes.

As soon as Hiruma release the deathly grip on the old geezer's hand, the old geezer quickly backed away as far as he could from the still grinning demon.

"Thank you… Next time, I'll be sure to fight back…" she whispered to him.

"There wouldn't be a next time…" he stated, followed by a popping gum.

***

They had reached the Deimon Gate.

"Oh no… Hiruma-kun! The school gate's closed!" she said as they approached the school gate.

"Kekekeke… And who do you think am I??" he raised an eyebrow at her. They arrived at the gate, and Hiruma shouted to the security post near the gate, "Oi! Fucking security! Stop dozing off and open the fucking gate!". The poor security jumped on surprise and quickly scrambled to open the gate for the demon and the manager. "Hiruma-sama! Wha…"

"Not a fucking word, fucking security… you don't see anything…" he said threateningly, and the security just gulped and nodded nervously. Then Hiruma and Mamori walked to the club house.

Mamori let out a sigh, "Hiruma-kun… You'll never ever change, huh?"

"You're supposed to thank me fucking manager…"

"Yeah, right…" she said sarcastically.

"What time is it, fucking manager?" he asked her, as they reached the club house.

"11.30." she said after take a look at her wrist watch.

"Lunch time's in 30 minutes. Too risky for us to be in the club house now."

"Then, where should we go?"

"Roof tops."

To be continued…

A/N: Wohey!! It's almost over!!! Just a few more chaps and they'll be free!!! Thank you every one who had kindly read, reviewed, alerted, fav'ed my fic… (bows). Please stick with me till the end… And correct me when I get wrong… Review please… ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Fucking Handcuff

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Aku nggak punya Eyeshield 21… Nyehehehe!!! You don't know what I am saying… I mean, writing, huh!? Nyehehehe… That's Indonesian language.

Chapter 5

"Hiruma-kun! No need to bring that thing!!" Mamori pointed at the long rifle gun, Hiruma carried on his shoulder.

"Tch! Stop ordering me around, fucking manager. This would be useful. Trust me…" Hiruma fought back. They were walking down the locker room, inside the Deimon High. The school was quiet, since the students were having lessons in their respective class. There was a mini canteen across the stairs to the second floor. Hiruma stopped in front of the canteen, suddenly. Making Mamori bump into him as he stopped.

"Ouch! At least tell me when you want to stop!" she gave him a glare, but he just snorted and ignores her.

"Hey, gramps, two Melon Breads and a fucking juice…"Hiruma ordered to the old man, in the canteen…

"Ah… Youichi… Skipping class again?" the old man greets Hiruma casually while taking his order. It seems like the old man and Hiruma get along pretty well.

"Whatever gramps… It's not like I need to listen to the crap on the history class…" Hiruma said while grinning and leaned in the counter.

The old man chuckled. Then his eyes lied on a brunette beside the blonde. "And this time, you bring some company… Anezaki-san, isn't it?? You" the old man asked her kindly.

Mamori got nervous like she'd been caught red handed cheating on a test, "Yes I am… Uhm… And actually, we're not skipping class… We…"

She was cut off by Hiruma, snatching the plastic bag that the old man had put on the counter, "Shut your trap, fucking manager.". Hiruma tossed some money to the counter and dragged the stuttered manager towards the stair. The old man saw the handcuff, entwined on the couple's wrist and knitted an eyebrow in confusion.

"And, don't stick your nose too deep in my shit, fucking gramps…" Hiruma said, with his back still on the old man.

"I'm sorry… Actually we're…" Mamori try to explain the situation while still been dragged by the amefuto captain.

"Just shut up, fucking manager!" Hiruma cut her off. Mamori got annoyed by him cutting off her sentence twice

"Hiruma-kun! At least we have to explain to him!" Mamori said angrily, now keeping her pace with him, up the stairs.

"It's fucking useless, fucking manager! Why're you so persistent!? You're so annoying!!"

"Like you're not yourself!!! You're supper obnoxious!!"

And they continue the banter until the old man saw their back disappear to the second floor. The old man sighed with a smile, "Haahh… Youth these days…"

***

"… And I'm not… Hmph!!" Mamori's angry shout was cut off by Hiruma pressing his palm over her mouth.

"If you wanted every one to know that we're fucking handcuffed, then bite my hand and scream…" he hissed to Mamori.

Mamori sent him another death glare and as he removed his hand, she whispered back to him, "Would you quit cutting me off while I'm talking?!"

He snickered at her angry face and continue strode the hall way, holding her hand. He started being used to holding her petite hand in his. They walked in silent, so no one knows that they're here. Right now, the classes were having their lesson and a single noise from the hall way would trigger all the students to poke their heads from the classrooms. That, surely would worsen the situation.

When they were come across Sena's class room, unexpectedly the door slides open, revealing Sena probably going to take some map or whatever shit it is for the teacher.'Shit…' Hiruma cursed inside his mind. Hiruma and Mamori stopped from their track, wide eyed. Sena stopped from his track, wide eyed.

Sena sweat dropped, "Hiruma-san… Ma… Mamori-neechan…?"

BANG!

Mamori didn't know when Hiruma aimed his riffle to Sena. But he already did! Hiruma shoots Sena right in the middle of his fore head. Leaving Sena unconscious in front of the class, Hiruma snickered, and quickly lifted Mamori and hoisted her in his shoulder, then run up the stairs to the third floor. Ten seconds latter, Sena's class mates had already gathering around Sena's unconscious body.

The event was so quick, that Mamori just realized what had happened after they've reached the third floor and Hiruma put her down.

"Hiruma-kun!!! I can't believe it!!! You… Hmph!!" Mamori felt like snapping Hiruma's head off when once again, Hiruma silenced her with his hand.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, fucking manager!!?" he snapped at her, keeping his voice low.

Mamori tried to pray his hand from her mouth. Once her task done, she glared at him and hissed at him," I can't believe you SHOOT Sena!!! You shoot him!! In the head!!! He must be dead by now!!!" Mamori emphasize her statement by punching his chest rapidly. Hiruma grunted and caught both Mamori's hands by the wrist and stop her from punching him,"Its fucking rubber bullet, fucking manager!!! Not a real fucking ammo!!! Do I look like I've ever killed some one??!!!" he said, in the same low tone, but slightly more irritated.

"Yes!!" Mamori hissed between clenched teeth.

He smirked, "Ouch… That's fucking hurts, fucking manager…" he said in a mocking tone.

"Like hell I care!" Oops… Mamori cursed again!! And once again, Mamori didn't know when the quarterback had placed his cell phone near Mamori's lips and recorded her curse.

"Kekekeke… Another black mail…" he chuckled evilly.

Mamori clenched her fist in frustration, "You…"

KRIIIING!!!

They head snapped at the direction of the sound, which's a speaker perched on the wall. Mamori stared at it in horror as it continues ringing for another 30 seconds.

"Lunch time…" she muttered. And the first door slide open.

Mamori couldn't see what Hiruma throw to the hall way before he tightened his grip on her hand, and dashed for the stairs. At the fourth floor, they didn't stop running and Hiruma throw another thing at the hall way. Mamori just realized that it was smoke bomb, when smoke began filling the hall way as they ran past it.

Finally they reached they destination. The Roof tops. Mamori was panting heavily, while Hiruma's breath was only slightly jagged. They continue panting… well, actually only Mamori who's panting. Hiruma popped a fresh gum into his mouth while Mamori try to catch her breath.

Mamori began to giggle. Hiruma raised an eye brow at her, "What's so funny, fucking manager??"

"That little running was kinda fun…" she smiled at him. He gave an amused smirk in return.

"What? No lecturing about the fucking smoke bomb?"

"I guess they're kinda useful some times." She said, staring at the sky. It was clear blue with a few fluffy white cloud hanging. The wind blew softly and Mamori felt really peaceful here. She closed her eyes and tries to enjoy the breeze.

She glanced at Hiruma who's staring straight ahead, blowing a green bubble gum. "Now, what do we do, Hiruma-kun?"

***

A/N: Nyehehehe… What would they do at the rooftops?? Hmm let's see, maybe three or four chapters more and this fic is done!! Please stick with me and review please… Thank you very much!!! ^_^ (bows) Oh, I'll never forget to remind you, to remind me if I do the grammar errors… ^_^. Till next chap!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Handcuffed

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Haff… I'm starting to lose my brain cells here… Anyway, I don't own Eyeshield 21…

A/N: I'm really sorry for the looooong wait!!! If you haven't read my profile yet, I just got back from my grandma's house. I've got no comp there, so I can't write… And I'm starting to running out of ideas here… Enough excuse! Here's the 6th chapter… And it's longer than usual. ^_^

Special thanks: for kiomaro-san. Thank you very much for helping me with this chapter!!! ^__^

Chapter 6

She glanced at Hiruma who's staring straight ahead, blowing a green bubble gum. "Now, what do we do, Hiruma-kun?"

"I don't know 'bout you fucking manager. But I'm not gonna stand and wait 'till the lunch time over." He said while strode to the fence that bordering all over the roof tops.

Unfortunately, Mamori had to follow him. 'Fucking handcuff!!' Ooops!!! Mamori cursed again!! But it's okay since she did it mentally. He can't read mind, right?? Mamori hopes so…

Hiruma propped himself on the ground and leaned back at the fence. Mamori sat herself beside him.

"Who the hell said you could sit there, fucking manager?!" Hiruma said with a playful grin plastered in his face.

Mamori let out an annoyed sigh," Isn't it obvious, Hiruma-kun?! I'm STUCK with you!" Mamori pointed at him with an angry glare," And I can't leave you!!!" she jabbed her finger on his chest.

"Ooo… Why's that sounds like a fucking confession to me??" he grinned even wider. Mamori blushed and threw her face away from him.

"Kekekeke… Put the act off, fucking manager… I know you like being handcuffed to me… That's why you 'accidentally' lost the fucking key…" Hiruma teased her more, and he liked to see her angry face. 'So damn cute…' he thought to himself.

Mamori clenched her fist tightly, feeling terribly annoyed. She spun around and face the grinning-quarterback," Well, I could accuse you of the same thing!" she leaned herself closer to him defiantly, "Why are you haven't attempt to blast this thing off with your firearms??!"

"Heh… Trust me fucking manager. I'd rather being tied to Cerberus than you." Hiruma brawled. And he kinda felt guilty when he saw hurts in her sky-blue eyes. Oh well, Hiruma's not one to take back his words and say sorry, so he shoke the guilt away.

Mamori was hit by a pang of hurt when he said that he rather choose Cerberus over her. But Mamori wouldn't admit that feeling," Then why?"

"Why what? Why am I chose Cerberus over you?"

"No, silly! Why don't you try to shot this handcuff if you want to get away from me that bad?" she said angrily. Hiruma sure knows how to push her button.

"I had thought about it while you're dozing your ass off, and I'm fucking sure it won't work." He said. Well, he's not lying, but that's not entirely true either. Actually he got a trick that might work, but he'd rather safe it for latter.

"Why did you think it won't work?"

"Can't you use your head, fucking manager?? How am I gonna shot my right hand using my right hand??"

"Then, use your left hand."

He shrugged, "I'm right handed. My aim ain't better with my left hand."

"I can use my right hand. Lend me your gun." She stretched her right hand, demanding for his gun. Hiruma stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You…? Shot…? Fucking impossible…"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! At least let me try!!"

"Heh, you just wanna shots something huh…"

"No!! God, Hiruma-kun!! Would you stop teasing me already!!"

"Heh, whatever, fucking manager…" he tossed her a hand gun. She caught it clumsly, almost let the thing fall. Once she got a tight grip on it, she gulped and rested her suddenly sweaty palm on the handle. This was the first time she ever carried a gun.

'… I… I never thought that this is how it's like to handling a gun… It's so…' she gulped, her hands trembled, 'frightening… A single of its bullet could end one's life…'. He got up and she followed. Then her hands' were shaking more violently when she slowly aimed the gun at the handcuff. But a long fingered hand placed itself over hers.

"Don't fucking dare, fucking manager…" Mamori looked up to see the quarterback had leaned himself over with his left hand over her trembling one.

"Shooting is not as fucking easy as you think.". He moved her gun away from the handcuff. "First, here's how you handled a fucking gun, fucking manager. It's not a fucking broom! Don't grip the handle with all you fingers!" he guided her fingers and placed it on where it should be. "There. You got it?" he asked her. She gulped and answered,"Uhm… Yeah… I think so…". He then moved his hands away from hers, but frowned when her hands started shaking again.

"And why the hell are you keep shaking?" he stared down at her.

"Uhm… It… It's scary to handle a gun…"

"Tch! What the hell are you scared of?!"

"This thing… I could end someone's life with this…"

"Tch! Fucking manager… See? I've already told you, you shooting is fucking impossible. You can't even handle a gun with a fucking rubber bullet…"

"There's no real ammo inside?" her hands stopped shaking.

"What? You still wanna try?"

"Of course!"

"Fucking annoying woman…" he grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Great… Proofed that you're not fucking deaf…"

She opened her mouth to fight back but was stopped by his words, "Don't fucking answer… Just shoot already and you'll know this whole thing 'bout you with a gun's fucking useless."

"Ugh!" she growled and snapped her head at the direction of the door where they'd come from.

"Where should I shoot?" Mamori asked, highly pissed off.

"Just shoot at whatever you wanna shoot…"

"Can I shoot you?"

"You wouldn't have the guts."

'True. I think I couldn't point a gun at living thing… yet' she thought to herself. So she aimed at the metal door that's a few meters away from them. She gulped, tightened her grip o the handle, pulled the safety, and… pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Kyaaaa!!" she yelped and stumbled backwards by the blow. She blinked, and stared at a mark she'd made at the metal door.

"Now, try to shoot at the same place…" his brawl snapped her back to her sense, and she positioned herself again. She aimed at the mark she'd made, pulled the safety, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

She still stumbled backwards but manages to stop herself from yelping. Another mark appeared, so far from the first mark she had made. 'Oh no… I failed…'

"Try again." He said.

She nodded and tries again. A look of determination shown on her face. 'I can do it!' she pulled the trigger and.

BANG!

It went even more far away from her targets. "Ahhh…" a sigh of defeat escaped from her lips. She turns around to face Hiruma, and found the quarter back with his cell phone and Devil's Handbook at both hands, cackling madly, "Kekekeke… Another black mail of a Disciplinary Committee with illegal weaponry…"

"God! Hiruma-kun!!" she tried to snatched the phone away from him, but he swiftly put the cell phone on his pocket.

"See, fucking manager? It's fucking useless. You and gun aren't the best combination."

"And beside, even if it works, the handcuff would still cling to my wrist, so we still need the key in the end…"

"Oh… True…" she said. They then sat again, with Hiruma still cakling. And, a loooong awkward silence strech between them.

…

…

Mamori felt so uncomfortable with the unusual silent between them, 'Ugh… Why is he so quite now?? He usually will start teasing me right now…' she thought to herself.

KRUYUUUK…

Mamori let out a surprised gasp. 'I'm hungry!! Did he hear my stomach growling just now?' she slowly glanced at the quarterback beside her. 'Oh no!!! He heard… He's not gonna let me life this down…' Mamori felt utterly embarrassed when she saw the devil grinning at her.

"Hungry, aren't we, creampuff freak…"

"Ugh!!! Don't call me that!!!" Mamori spun her head to face him, but was surprised when a melon bread and a juice were thrown at her face. They fell down to Mamori's lap. Mamori stared at the objects, she stared at the still grinning captain who's opening the plastic of his own bread open. She grabbed her Melon Bread and muttered a thank you. Mamori took a bite from the bread, eating it quietly, while staring at the juice lying on her lap. Another awkward silence…

"Uh, Hiruma-kun, are you friend of the man on the canteen?" Mamori was glad she found a topic this time.

"Friend? Tch, he's one of my fucking slave, fucking manager."

"Really, but he called you by your first name…"

"So what? Fucking skate (Suzuna) call me 'You-nii' and she's my slave."

"Then, what about the man in Kimidori Sports? He calls you by your first name and he's your boss at that moment."

"'Temporary' boss. I just work there 1 day. I quit after fucking shrimp went off to Kyoshin. Actually I don't give a damn whatever people call me…" he said, absentmindedly with bread dangling between his lips.

"The man at the canteen is not your slave, right Hiruma-kun?" Mamori said surely after a few minutes of silence. "Who's he??"

"… My fucking old man."

"Haah!! Really??"

"No."

"Hiruma-kun!" she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Kekekeke… He's my connection to the fucking teachers here." He answered, finally.

"You two seems like get along pretty well."

"Hnn."

Mamori had finished her Melon bread. And now was going to drink the juice. She glanced at Hiruma, who's polishing his long riffled gun.

"Want some?" she overed the juice to him.

"Too fucking sweet." He simply answered, followed by a popping gum.

"Hiruma-kun, do you smoke?"

Hiruma raised a questioning eyebrow at her random question," Used to."

"You've stopped now?"

"Maybe."

"That's why you always chewing bubble gum," Mamori conclude. Hiruma grunted in return.

"Why're you always choose sugar-less gum?"another question from the manager.

A small growl comes out from the irritated quarterback, "I hate fucking sweets. And why're you getting annoying with all this fucking interview-the-demon thing? I don't know that you're the annoying fan girl type."

"Well, first, I'm not your fan girl! And second, I'm sorry but I can't stand silence… Let alone an awkward silence with a demonic quarterback like you!"

"Is that so??" Hiruma smirked playfully. "Are you fucking sure you're not just curious 'bout me??"

Well, yes. She's kinda curious 'bout Hiruma's personal life. Hell, she's so wanted to know all about him. He's so mysterious… No one knows anything about him except for his Name, 40 yard dash record, and other info of him on Wikiped.

"Of course not!" Mamori try to deny her feeling of need to know everything about him. She try to hold the blush that forced to appear on her cheeks as she glared at him, with face centimeters away from his. She didn't know why she always literally got attracted by his tease. But every time they argue, her body got closer to him on its own will. Hiruma not backing away, didn't help either.

KRIIING!!!!

The bell interrupted their staring competition and Mamori jerked her head away from her. Slightly dazed, and blushing hard. Hiruma stand up, "Come on fucking manager. The lunch time's over."

Mamori shakes her head, and got up as well. They walked to the door. Mamori's hand bumped into Hiruma's, and Hiruma grabbed her hand, and Mamori blushed again.

The End

A/N: Yeah!!! I made it!!! Thank you for all of your support, I can finish the sixth chapter!!! Thank you very much every one!!! Review please, so I can get more energy to write the next chapter. ^_^

P.S: School has already started, so maybe my updates would be less frequent.

Special thanks: For kiomaro-san. Thank you very much for helping me with this chapter!!! ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

Handcuffed

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 so leave me alone… Wait! Don't leave me alone!!! I'm afraid!! There's something under my computer desk!! Ah! It tickles my toes! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! It's a cockroach!!!! Wait… Cockroacheeesssss!!! *fainted*

A/N: Nyehehehe… HirumaOC fics are popping up these days… My HiruMamo soul becomes all fired up!!! FUGOOO!!! Nyehehehe… Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter seven for you all!!! *sigh* It's almost the end already…

Special thanks for: Bar-Ohki who's come out with the last trick… Thank you very much Bar! ^_^

Chapter 7

"… This is bad…" Mamori muttered. They're now inside the club house. After a lot of tugging, dragging, screaming, cackling, and searching around, they found no key inside the club house.

Hiruma and Mamori sat at the sofa. Hiruma blew another gum, Mamori massage her aching temple. A few minutes in silence stretched between them. Each tried to think another plan to get them free from each other. They let out a sigh at the same time, and stared at each other in surprised.

"No keys, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori said, defeated.

"I noticed…" Hiruma replied curtly.

Drrrt… Drrrt… A soft vibrating sound could be heard inside the room. Hiruma grunted and dug his hand on his pocket, pulled out his black cell phone.

"What do you want, fucking old man??"

"_Hiruma, where are you?"_

"None of your fucking business…"

"_And where's Anezaki?"_

"Like hell I know… Fucking old man, you take care of the fucking brats for this after school practice. Me and the fucking manager are gonna go buy some equipment." After saying the last line, Hiruma hung up. Not giving a chance for Musashi to responded.

"Who's that?" Maori asked, curious.

"Fucking old man…"

"You mean, Musashi?"

"Hnn…"

…

…

…

They both fell into another heavy silent. Try to think up a way to get rid of the handcuff. After another five minutes in silent, Mamori glanced at Hiruma with a defeated expression.

"I'm stuck Hiruma-kun! What about you? You usually come up with a back up plan at times like this…"

"Actually, I already did…" Hiruma pulled out the hand gun Mamori had used at the roof top. She watched him emptying the gun and replacing the rubber bullets with real lead ammo inside.

CTREK!

He finished loading his hand gun. "Fucking manager, stretch the chain…"

"What are you gonna do, Hiruma-kun?? You said you can't shoot with your left hand…" Mamori was afraid. What if he missed and the bullet hit his or her hand instead??

He snorted, "Looks like you're not that bright, fucking manager…". He smirked and put the barrel 'till it touched the chain of the handcuff.

"Oh…" Mamori never thought that far. If the barrel was placed ON the chain, he could blast the thing off even with his left hand… And they'd be free… 'Why Hiruma didn't do it earlier??' Mamori thought.

"Then come on fucking manager!!! Stretch the fucking chain!" Hiruma cut off her wondering thought. Mamori quickly nodded and pulled her wrist, stretching the chain. Hiruma did as well then placed the barrel of the gun on the chain. Hiruma frowned when the chain won't stop shaking. He saw Mamori's wrist shaking.

"Oi, fucking manager…"

Mamori jumped up at his voice calling her, "Huh?"

"You're shaking…" the frown still plastered on his face.

"Oh… Sorry…" Mamori tried to steady her wrist, but it's still shaking. She was afraid of many 'what if' scenario running inside her brain.

"Fucking manager… trust me…" his tone was not trying to convince her. His tone was forced her to. And those words were enough to clam her down. Mamori's wrist stopped shaking.

"Pull as hard as you can." Hiruma commanded. Mamori did as he told, and Hiruma balanced his stretch, matching Mamori's. Once the chain was steady, Hiruma pulled the safety. "Keep steady, fucking manager."

Mamori nodded and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the expected blow. Then…

BANG!!

Mamori stumbled slightly backwards as the chain broke. Mamori blinked. Hiruma was a good distance away in front of her, staring at her with a 'we did it' smirk on his face. A strange feeling of regret washed her when her mind registered that she's no longer tied to Hiruma. The chain that entwined them had broken. They're no longer attached…

"Fucking manager… You're bleeding." Hiruma pointed at her wrist with handcuff still clung into it.

Mamori didn't feel the pain at first, but after he pointed out, it did hurts. She glanced at her left wrist. The blow had jerked the handcuff hard enough to graze Mamori's wrist. Now the wound leaked red hot liquid. Mamori glanced at Hiruma

"You too." She pointed at his also bleeding wrist.

"I know." He whipped the blood, only to be replaced by another as the blood keeps flowing slowly from the wound.

"We still need the key to get this off." She shakes the handcuffed on her wrist.

"Fucking manager, you have a paper clip?" Hiruma asked Mamori who's staring at Hiruma's wound.

"Eh, what for?"

"I need it to pick the lock. You don't wanna get rid of that thing on your wrist?"

"Of course I want." Mamori dig on her pocket and pulled out a paper clip. She knew this would be useful some day, and she's right. She tossed it to the quarterback who caught it effortlessly. He bend the paper clip 'till it's straight, then began picking the lock of his handcuff. It was amazing a few seconds later, a CLICK sound was heard and his handcuff clattered to the floor.

Hiruma then walked to Mamori, who's still sat at the sofa. He casually took Mamori's bleeding hand in his, whipped the blood away, and began working on her handcuff. Mamori was paralyzed when he took her hand in his. She just stared at the scene. Her mind stopped working. This was probably their last body contact because after this mess's cleared, they'll be back to normal. No more holding hand while walking. No more casual chat like they had on the roof top. No more chance… No more chance for her to be closer to him. No more chance for her to get to know him better…

"Done…" Hiruma let go off her hands and it fell limply on her side.

"Thank you…" she muttered. She fought her tears from falling.

"Now go home, and clean your self fucking manager. You smell like hell… Kekekeke…"

Mamori smiled hearing his tease. Some how, knowing that he's still the same Hiruma she knows that never miss a single chance to tease her, made her feels better. "You too, Hiruma-kun. Your smell is worse than me…" she giggled a bit before stood up and walked out the club house. "See you tomorrow then…" she parted, with her back still on him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly whipped up. She closed the door without looking at him.

She walked to the school gate, face down. Her heart ached if she recalled the fact that they were no longer tied. Her hand felt colder with the absence of his hand on hers. She stared at her former-handcuffed hand. The wound's no longer bleeding. But the blood streaked her wrist. 'I need to clean this up later… Hiruma-kun's also bleeding… I should have bandaged him up before I left…'

A presence beside her made her glance to her side.

"Hiruma-kun?" she muttered in disbelieve.

"What? I wanna go home too." He said casually. "And you probably would attract any one you cross on the street with all that blood, might as well walk you home…"

Mamori smiled, "Thank you…"

The End

A/N: Hwaaa!!!! They've broke the handcuff!!! T_T I'm sad… Oh, Bar-Ohki's the one who figured out how to break the handcuff. Thank you Bar-Ohki ^_^. And, everyone who read this, please tell me what you think about this chapter please… And tell me if I made any grammar mistakes (which I'm sure I did… A LOT…). Thank you very much… I've planed a closing chapter. Should I post it or should I end it here?? Tell me what you think. In other words, review please… Nyehehe… Never feel too late to review my fic ^_^. Oh, I'm looking for a beta reader. If some one willing to be my beta reader, PM me… I'll be very grateful for you… ^_^


	8. Last Chapter: Text Message

Handcuffed

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: What?! I'm not Riichiro Inagaki or Yuusuke Murata!!

A/N: _**' bla… bla… bla…'**_ for text message.

Last Chapter: Text Message

"Mom, I'm home…" Mamori took off her shoes and strode inside the house. Hiruma had left after seeing her get inside.

"Mamori-chan… You finished the project?" her mom came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron.

'Project??' she knitted an eyebrow, looking confused.

Seeing her daughter's expression, Mamori's Mom smiled gently and said, "You must be tired with the project…"

"Uh… Ehehehe… I guess…" Mamori laughed nervously, she tried to play along. 'This must be Hiruma's doing! Just what did he tell my mom?' she said, mentally.

"So, how did your sleepover at Harumi-chan's place?" Mamori's mom went back to the kitchen while talking. Mamori followed. She sat down on the counter.

'Harumi?? Who…' Mamori bit down her lips to prevent herself from laughing. 'Harumi…Hiruma…' she thought.

"Hm..? Honey? How was your sleep over?" Mamori's mom turned from her dishes to look at her daughter, who's holding back a laugh.

"Oh, hmm. I… We… Well, we worked on the project all night long… Ah, actually, he, I mean, she did most of the work since, I fell asleep as soon as we got to hi… I mean her place."

"Mamori-chan… That's rude! You should have helped her…" Mamori's mom took the lunches she had made, and placed them on the counter, in front of Mamori.

"Yes mom. I've already said sorry to her… And I covered my part as soon as I wake up this morning." Mamori helped her mom arranged the dishes.

Mamori's mom sat herself across from Mamori. "You wanna eat your lunch?" Mamori's mom stared at her daughter's tired face with concern.

"I'm sorry Mom. I think I'll pass." Mamori get up from her seat and heading to the bathroom upstairs.

"Mamori, what happened to your wrist?"

"Huh? Oh, this… Uhm… Well, I got clumsy with some tools…" Mamori tried to cover her wounded wrist. The wound had already dried. "It's nothing, really. Mom, I think I'll go straight to bed. I'm so tired."

Mamori's mom eyed her with concern, "Well, if you say so, honey. You want me to call you for dinner?"

"No mom. I'll come down if I want." Mamori then went upstairs. She took a long hot shower, changed to her PJs, bandage up her wrist, and collapsed on her bed. Fast asleep. Not bothering to turn off the lamp.

***

Mamori opened her eyes slowly, and then sat up on her bed. Her room was dark. Looks like her mom had come up and turn off the lamp for her. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "11 PM…?" she muttered after glanced at the glowing light of her digital alarm clock, sat nicely on a desk across the bed. She hears a soft humming sound coming from her night stand. It was her cell phone!

She took it and stares at the glowing-blue screen. 'New message? Who ever send a text message this late?' She wondered. She felt a strange fluttering feeling on her belly as she read the text.

'_**Fucking manger, U're punished 4 skippin' practice today. U've gotta be the HQ earlier than fucking fatty tomorrow. Or else, your pict in that cheerleading out fit will be scattered all over the school by tomorrow morning'. Kekekeke…'**_

She smiled at the sensation that warmed her cheeks despite the threat he'd just given, and quickly write a reply.

'_**Excuse me?! Am I the only 1 who skipped practice today?! Wut 'bout U Hiruma-kun!? U skipped practice 2! So U're punished as well. Thank you.'**_

She hit the _send_ button and put the cell phone on the night stand. She found herself waiting restlessly for the reply 5 minutes latter.

She jumped and almost squealed of excitement when her cell phone vibrated on the night stand. She took it in a zap, open the text message, and her heart beat went faster as she wondered what kind of reply he would send her.

'_**Heh, U're still up fucking manger? U're mommy's gonna be mad, girl… It's past your bed time… N who do U think make me skipped practice huh? U're the cause, so U're the 1 deserve punishment.'**_

She half pouted half smiled and quickly write a reply.

'_**Ugh…! Fine! wutever… Talk 'bout my mom, U said you had called her when I tried to call her that morning right?! What did U tell her!!! ?'**_

Sending the message, she fiddled with her cell phone strap, while lying on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she could felt her cheeks flushed as she thought about the person she's exchanging text message with.

Her cell phone hummed again, and she almost throws the thing from her hands, in surprise. She quickly opened the message.

'_**Kekekeke… Something 'bout U doin' something in Harumi's place.'**_

She laughed a bit and shakes her heads lightly at Hiruma's name, female version. She quickly wrote the reply.

' _**(^_^;) Harumi-chan huh? Can't U think another name? Harumi's too cute 4 some one like U ^^'**_

She smiled and punched the 'send' button. She got up from her bed and sat down on her desk. She turned the desk lamp on, and stared at her cell phone, waiting for the devil's reply. For some reason, she didn't feel sleepy any more.

Ten minutes had pass and still no reply. Mamori kept waiting. Another ten minutes and her heart grew uneasy. "Did he get angry? Uhm… Maybe he's doing some thing… Or, Am I boring and he already asleep?" thousands possibility of why him not replying her message, rushing on her head.

After another ten minutes and still no reply, she gripped her cell phone tightly in her hand, and opens the phone book inside her cell phone. She dialed Hiruma's number. Each 'tuut' made her heart beating faster. When she heard he picked up, she quickly hit the 'end call' button and clutched her cell phone on her chest. "Why am I become so nervous? I talked to him every day, why can't I talk to him on the phone, to night?" she was confused by her sudden nervous for the quarterback.

"Ah!!" she yelped at the sudden vibrate on her chest, caused by her cell phone. A new text message!

'_**What, fucking manger?'**_

She breathed in relief, reading the text from Hiruma.

'_**Nothing. Were U sleepin?'**_

'_**Nope.'**_

'_**What were U doin' then?'**_

'_**Planning World domination.'**_

'_**(-_-"). Where R U anyway? R U in your apartment?'**_

'_**I'm under your bed.'**_

Mamori startled at the text he sent, and quickly kneeled down to check under her bed. Knowing Hiruma, anything's possible for him. But she found nothing there. She was surprised at the slight disappointment she felt… She scowled at the text, but there's still some text bellow, as she scrolled down the screen.

'_**Kekeke… can totally see U freaked out and checked under your bed. I'm not fucking Boogey Man, fucking manger.'**_

"You…!" Mamori did that half smiled half pouted expression again, while her fingers flew over the keypad on her cell phone.

'_**Ugh… U jerk! Anywayz, why're U still up this late?'**_

'_**Tell me 100 reasons why I should tell U, n I still won't tell U.'**_

Mamori giggled at his joke. Her finger froze above the keypad. "What next? What should I ask him?? He wouldn't answer if it's anything 'bout his personal life. How 'bout something about Amefuto?? Nah… I'm too tired to think up about strategy right now…" she keeps muttering to herself. Her eyes lighten up when she found a topic, a few minutes latter.

'_**Fine, Mr. Mysterious… Then, would U tell me 'bout the scene when we got handcuffed? Cuz, U knw… As U told me, I'm drunk, and I can't remember anything… How did we end up being handcuffed together?'**_

A long 30 minutes and no answer. She was going to miscalled him again, when her cell phone hummed. A new text message.

'_**U said I steal your heart n U put that fucking handcuff on our wrist, while saying U arrest me cuz I've steal your heart without permission.'**_

Mamori couldn't believe what she read. Did she really said that?? So something he said in her dream was true?? She wrote the reply.

'_**U must be kidding me…'**_

It onlt took him a few seconds to reply.

'_**Yea… U must be kidding me too, back then. Of all the things, why should I steal your fucking heart and be arrested 4 it… Here… take back your fucking heart…'**_

Bellow the text was a heart, shaped by the words 'fuck'. Mamori flushed furiously at the text. She would definitely save that text on her cell phone forever. A new text message appears on her cell phone screen a few seconds latter.

'_**U better keep that fucking heart for your self fucking manger. Cuz that's my next target after I steal the X-mass Bowl trophy.'**_

It took five minutes for Mamori to register the meaning of those words. She blushed hard, but fortunately managed to write a reply.

'_**Don't take too long or someone else would steal it… 'G nite, Hiruma-kun'**_

'_**Nite, fucking manager'**_

The End

**COMPLEEEEETEEEEE!!!!!**

**Finally I managed to finish this!!! Thank you for everyone's supports, reviews, critics, feedbacks, helps, everything!!!! Thank you very much!!! *cries***

**I know this fic's faaaaaaaaaar from perfect, but I'm glad I managed to finish it up! Thank you everyone, for reading my fic!!!**

**Please tell me what you think about the ending… I LOVE review!!! Never feel too late to review!!! Never feel too bad for point out my mistakes…**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

***listen to Home Made Kazoku – Thank You!!***


End file.
